Aikatsu: Dragon Destiny
Aikatsu: Dragon Destiny is a fanseries created by Alulora. I know the concept of this Aikatsu series is a little farfetched, but it's something I've always wanted to do. I hope the community here doesn't hate my idea too much. Plot In the world of Alulora, a guild came together and decided to create the worlds first 'Aikatsu Academy', a school that will teach girls the way of becoming an idol. Over the years, the school was built in the capital of the Dransore Region, Ayaserra. Upon it's completion, members of the guild took on different roles throughout the newly formed Aikatsu community. Some chose to make brands, some chose to work at the academy as teachers and some chose to become composers. One woman was voted to be the overseeing eye of the Academy and that woman was Auria Wolven. Together they named the academy 'Novapine Academy'. In Alulora, there are high-class creatures that are known as 'Dragons' by the humans of the world. The dragons are mostly peaceful and prefer to keep to themselves in their respective territories and are only known to be ferocious when it comes to protecting their kin. To celebrate their existence, the humans often hold festivals to honour the Dragons. As a way of honouring the dragons, the many top designers of the newly-started brands came together and chose to each make a dress based upon a different type of dragon. Aikatsu: Dragon Destiny is a story that follows Novapine Academy's first year of creation and the girls who attend the school. Episodes List of Aikatsu Dragon Destiny Episodes Main Characters Eliza Starley - A pop type idol. Eliza was following the Novapine Academy since it's announcement and gathered the courage to apply herself. She travelled all the way from Opladena to attend Novapine. Before attending Novapine, she was training to become a huntress. Her school coord is the Green Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Crowned Fortune. Skyla Vose - A cool type idol. Skyla is from the sky islands and comes from one of the three main family's in the sky islands. Her older sister, Skynia, is the heiress of her corporation leaving Skyla to live her own individual life. As such, Skyla decided to go apply to Novapine. Skyla, like Eliza, also has huntress training; however, her training is focused more on fights in the air rather than on the ground. Her school coord is the Blue Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Cosmic Justice. Lydia Bloom - A cute type idol. Lydia worked in a large cafe called 'Last Drop Cafe' which is located in the centre of Ayaserra. Upon learning of Novapine Academy, she decided to apply. Her managers supported her decision and fortunately Lydia was accepted. Lydia was training to become a Patissier before applying to Novapine. Her school coord is the Pink Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Sugar Runes. Piper Faries - A sexy type idol. Piper comes from 'Efila', a prosperous town located in the North. Upon learning of Novapine she organised a carriage to take her down to Ayaserra, putting her duties as heiress of the Faries Corporation with permission from her parents. Piper was training to become an heiress before applying to Novapine. Her school coord is the Red Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Tempest Ritual. Jazmin Berry - A cute type idol. Jazmin is a quiet bookworm that lives in Ayaserra. She can often be found in the library, studying. She is wise and intelligent, but also shy and reserved. When she discovered Novapine Academy, her desire to learn more by becoming a student herself overcame her shyness and she applied. Jazmin was training to be an Alchemist before attending Novapine. Her school coord is the Yellow Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Sky Soul. Celeste Spire - A sexy type idol. Celeste is a manipulative and stealthy girl who travels frequently. She's a con-artist, often swindling goods from customers and then selling them for higher prices. She often changes her appearance to keep her a secret. She decided to attend Novapine to become an idol to get money; however, she learns to enjoy being an idol more than she enjoys money. Celeste was training to be a professional con-artist before attending Novapine. Her school coord is the Purple Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Cursed Eternum. Aurora Ashgrove - A cool type idol. Aurora was the leader of her hometown, Prihale City. Prihale City is fairly quiet and small, but is well-known for its landscape which is home to rare creatures and has the best water in the world, which is cleansed because of a nearby volcano. Aurora decided to go on an adventure and learn more about the world around her, and discovered Novapine Academy. Eager to try something new, Aurora applied. Aurora was training as a Princess before attending Novapine. Her school coord is the Brown Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Unlocked Beast. Karina Belcross - A pop type idol. Karina is a travelling showgirl. She travels along with a group commonly known as the 'Bell Group'. The Bell Group is famous across the Dransore region. When the Bell Group travelled to Ayaserra for their performance, Karina was entranced by Novapine Academy. She quit the Bell Group and applied to Novapine. Karina was training as an acrobat before attending Novapine. Her school coord is the Orange Nova Coord. Her favourite brand is Thespian Pride. Side Characters Auria Wolven - Auria was the leader of the guild and the one who pitched the idea for creating an academy for idols. She's a strong-willed woman who works hard for everyone, rarely taking a break. She is loved by all the guild members and by the townspeople of Ayaserra. She's optimistic and kind, making for a perfect principal for Novapine Academy. Fanmade Brands Cosmic Justice A cool type brand. Cosmic Justice is a brand designed by Kaiden Eskridge, who was the astrologist in the guild. Kaiden designed the brand with Skyla as his muse. After discussing it with Skyla, the two decided to bring together their interests - space and heroes. The brand uses stars and futuristic motifs. The brand has a sphere with rainbow rings as its symbol. Crowned Fortune A pop type brand. Crowned Fortune is a brand designed by Eileen Kitson, who was the top tamer and animal keeper in the guild. Eileen designed the brand with Eliza as her muse. After discussing it with Eliza, the two decided to make a brand with royal and lucky-item motifs with bright colours. It was intended to make the user feel like they were important while also giving them a fun feeling. The brand has a crown as its symbol. Cursed Eternum A sexy type brand. Cursed Eternum is a brand designed by Myra Kilbourne, who was one of the alchemists in the guild. Myra designed the brand with Celeste as her muse. After discussing it with Celeste, they decided to make a brand that has dark colours and demon motifs. The brand has a clock as its symbol. Sugar Runes A cute type brand. Sugar Runes is a brand designed by (TBA), who was a mage in the guild. (TBA) designed the brand with Lydia as their muse. After discussing it with Lydia, the two decided to make a brand that uses both magic elements and bakery/cafe elements. The brand uses baked goods and has sweet motifs. The brand has the angelic rune as its symbol. Tempest Ritual WIP Thespian Pride A pop type brand. Thespian Pride is a brand designed by Priscilla Saile, who was a fairly new member of the guild. Priscilla designed the brand with Karina as her muse. After discussing it with Karina, they eventually decided to make a brand that has circus-like motifs with bright colours and fun-to-wear clothes. The brand has an eight-pointed star as its symbol. Unlocked Beast A cool type brand. Unlocked Beast is a brand designed by Omar Kendell, who was one of the hunters in the guild who frequented the forests. Omar designed the brand with Aurora has his muse. After discussing it, they both decided that they wanted the brand to have animal motifs - often fur, fins or scales - and are based on the creatures in the world. The brand has a lock as its symbol. Wild Berry A cute type brand. Wild Berry is a brand designed by Cynthia Griffen, who was one of the scientists in the guild. Cynthia designed the brand with Jazmin as her muse. After looking at Jazmin, Cynthia knew that she wanted a brand that had berry motifs and natural colours. The brand has a book as its symbol. Units Key Terms Aikatsu Cards Using technology developed by the scientists in the guild, they were able to create Aikatsu Cards. Cards are the devices for storing, carrying, and changing into stage outfits. Each card holds an article of clothing, be it a dress, shirt, shorts, shoes, or accessories. Cards also come in brands, each which have different styles. Aikatsu Card Case Although the cards are more convenient than actual clothing, they still require a form of storage. To help, each idol is given a card case to hold their cards in. The card cases are designed so that it's possible to simply type in what cards the idol wants and it will give them the respective cards. For general searching, the idol can also type in keywords such as 'dresses' and the card case will show all the cards that fit under that criteria. Aikatsu Phone The aikatsu phone is used for communication and for scheduling. Each student is given an aikatsu phone upon their acceptance. The aikatsu phone has three default applications - Kiratter, Schedule and Messaging. Kiratter is a general communication application so that idols can communicate with the entire community. People can follow users on Kiratter. The Schedule and Messaging applications are self explanatory. Idol Aura Using technology, it is now possible for idols to produce an aura that can be seen by regular people. The aura design changes depending on the user, and is designed to best suit the user. Dragon System The dragon system is the first themed system for Aikatsu in Alulora. The top designers of the brands came together and decided that they would each design a one-of-a-kind dress themed after a different dragon. With a Dragon Dress, an idol can perform a 'Dragon Appeal' once the applause meter has reached max level. Category:Fan series Category:User: Alulora